The present invention relates to a competitive game simulation machine in which moving objects resembling racehorses, automobiles, bicycles or soccer players, for example, are caused to compete in running a simulated race or in performing certain activities on a playing area resembling a racing track or field.
The prior art to which the invention is directed includes a racing game machine in which a plurality of moving objects resembling racehorses, automobiles or bicycles, for example, are caused to compete in specific forms of simulated race on a playing area and game players enjoy betting that a particular moving object will win the race by using tokens they own. In this kind of competitive game simulation machine, a plurality of moving objects are arranged in a playing area and each game is performed with all these moving objects participating.
In such conventional competitive game simulation machines, all available moving objects are deployed in a simulated playing area and are caused to participate in each game. This arrangement does not faithfully represent actual situations in competitive sport events though and, therefore, makes games played on the machines considerably lack in reality.
Although behaviors of individual contestants presented prior to an actual sport race serve as a reference in predicting race results (as in horse racing in which behaviors of racehorses in a paddock provide important information), the conventional competitive game simulation machines do not allow the players to use such in formation in making their predictions of the outcome of the race and this tends to make the game less interesting.